matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:58.164.236.228/The matrix reborn
to whome it may concern, *well where do i start and without sounding crazy the matrix reborn will be a reboot but an add on to revolution but also a prequel in the sense of him being younger with the story as follows. last night i had a really disturbed sleep it was a really rough night but for some reason when i woke up in the middle of night i had this thought in my head that i couldnt shake it was like a lived though the dream like a movie which happened to be the matrix reborn almost like it was announced and released and i watched it. the idea was neo was put back into the matrix after his sacrifice he was in a coma so the machine implanted him back into the matrix to restore balance and begin a new, so he was a born again rather than being the neo we know ,starting again which could span another trilogy or just have a 3 hour movie of non stop action. only this time the code was written wrong and his powers will eventually be even stronger. once he has realised them when approached by morpheus or a similar charcter of course maybe his daughter who he has taught about his existence to find him then he can die without effecting the movie then maybe they could fall in love. but neo had always noticed there was something unusual growing up as certain anomalies didnt add up as he could jump further in sports run faster and when being picked on was getting beat up but then turned it around by dodging the punches quicker than usual but being kids just thought he was weird and left it at that. so morpheus or his daughter is in search for him again. there obviously needs to be a bigger and badder foe and a reason he needs to be found again but i did not in vision this too much. so with him being reborn it doesnt have to be keanue reeves it can be anyone preferably cool lol . so the agent or worse programs that have been conceived are looking out for signs of the return of the so called messiah who are looking to delete him while he is young, so if they get wind of his existence and delete him before he can make a difference. the foe who is equal to the devil in the sense that like agent smith or a bad program like him has hacked the main computer and took over the main machine,as at the end of revolution when neo flew into him in the real world he was hooked up too the machine he somehow passed through him and into the machine so now the machine has no compassion whatsoever and control over everything. but as he has no way of finding the real humen neo, as he was hidden in billions of other humen batteries or so to speak lol by the first machine before he was hacked as that would be the only chance of his survival if he beats agent smith. so lets just call him agent smith for now is on a mission to delete him which ever way comes first as he cant destroy all the humens as that is his source of power and would destroy himself. but he realised the way he went about things failed last time around so he isnt just trying to destroy the whole world he wants to kill the only person who can stop him but then rule the matrix kinda like what the devil wants to do to over throw god and use evil like a sick game for his own amusement and the balance would be destroyed. but when neo is saved again and taught his capabilties he can use the same powers in the machine world as well as the matrix and can hack in and out without being jacked in and not get weak due to him being younger and fearless and a reboot of the franchise. which opens up so many possibilites like fighting the machines and what ever evil things the machine aka agent smith has constructed in both worlds without limits of power this would create the bigger and badder reboot the franchise needs and still plausable. the only reason im saying this is because firstly im a fan and i believe this is the finale everyone would like it to end.a new matrix is inevitable. and i thought all 3 movies were amazing anyone who says different is nuts and need there head testing as everyone thinks there critics and there opinion matters but anyway getting side tracked. if you could show it to the wachowski's or officials of warner to get this ball rollin or just try to inspire them. i just want to go to the cinema and watch it as a fan in 3d so get james cameron on board lol. this would make more money than the avengers if done right and finally put those critics to bed. also a spin off next gen open world game that was done right playing as neo which rocksteady could easily do as them batman games they have done through warner have that similar look and feel especially with the fighting but could up it a few notches. the fan base is there you would not loose money and reinvent the franchise and revolutionize movie viewing again plus add a new generation of younger fans. dont leave it collecting dust there has never been a story that has it all such an amazing story and yet so cool,everything full circles again it shouldnt be left in the dark it just needs a resurrection step into the light and be reborn. Category:yes